Modern electronic devices can sometimes include shock protection technology to detect when a device experiences a shock and to provide protection by shutting down parts of the device when the shock occurs. In some cases, the shock protection technology utilizes an impact sensor, such as an accelerometer, that has a unique resonance frequency. The gain at the resonance frequency is often higher than the gain at other frequencies due to the increased sensitivity and can lead to erroneous and inaccurate impact detection. Furthermore, due to variations in the manufacturing process, the resonance frequency may be slightly different for different sensors. In some cases, the resonance frequency may even change over time for the same sensor.